Vongola Famiglia
by Arashi Sora
Summary: Drabbles about Vongola Famiglia after ten years. Rated T just in case. Might include Primo Famiglia
1. Paperwork

**Hi again! I've been thinking about doing drabbles so I tried and and I want to give it a shot. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**1\. Paperwork**

Tsuna was getting very frustrated with the never-ending paperwork and his guardians who caused them. When he tried to escape, Reborn pointed a gun on his head and threatened him so he couldn't help but to finish it.

"Damn that _Reborn_! He won't give me even a 5 minutes break!" Tsuna shouted but then he got an idea. Why don't burn them? Tsuna lit his gloves with flames and tried to burn them but the paper was still in a perfect shape, no burnt marks or anything. Tsuna sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this…?"

Then Chrome came in. "Bossu, another stack of paperwork…" She informed quietly, knowing that her boss hated paperwork.

"Ah, Chrome! Can I ask you to do something for me?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded.

"Sure, bossu."

"I want you to make an illusion of me doing paperwork, can you do it?"

"Yes, should I do it right now?" Chrome asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Tsuna stood up and another Tsuna appeared, doing the paperwork. "Good job, Chrome, I need to run now."

"I'm glad I could be at help." Before she knew it, Tsuna was already gone. "Bossu?"

* * *

**Words Count: 194**

**Okay...I think I messed up but oh well...my first attempt on drabbles :P **

**Please left a review so I'll know what you think about it. **


	2. Sickness

**Hi~ Yes...me again... well I'm trying to update my stories as fast as possible if I had an idea on them but you could enjoy this in the meantime~**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to mention? I do not own KHR.**

* * *

**2\. Sickness**

Tsuna was sick this morning and the first person to know this was, of course, his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera panicked when he heard that his boss was sick and shouted at practically every doctors to cure Tsuna.

"Oi! Hurry up and cure Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at the doctors who were preparing the medicines.

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Hayato…" Tsuna sweat dropped at his Storm Guardian's rashness, despite being 25 years old.

"Juudaime! Hang in there! Please don't die!"

"Hayato…It's only a cold…"

* * *

**Words Count: 82**

**I came up with this in just a moment! I was just thinking random things and this idea popped up from my head. I hope it's good. Please review~**


	3. Catch

**And here I am again! I can't just resist on not updating this! It was so fun writing drabbles since it was kind of random :) **

**So let's continue the drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**3\. Catch**

Tsuna walked to the garden only to see his Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, holding a ball in his hand while his Lightning Guardian, Lambo, was standing on the opposite side of Yamamoto.

"Takeshi, Lambo, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey, Tsuna! We're going to play catch, wanna join?" Yamamoto grinned cheerfully.

"No, thanks. I'll be an observer." Tsuna shook his head.

"Alright, then." Then Yamamoto turned to Lambo. "Lambo, catch!" He threw the ball. Lambo caught it.

"Here, Takeshi-nii!" Then Lambo threw it back and Yamamoto caught it.

"You know, this actually reminded me of baseball." Tsuna spoke up and unintentionally got Yamamoto in his baseball mode. He threw the ball exactly 170 km/h. Lambo, not seeing the ball, was hit dead on the forehead and fell to the ground.

"Ah! Sorry!" Yamamoto shouted as he ran to the knocked out Lambo.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Tsuna muttered to himself.

* * *

**Words Count: 152**

**I got this idea out of the blue! I thought about Yamamoto and I thought about baseball and I came up with this. Please REVIEW~**


	4. Pineapple

**This is really a fast update...but you all like fast updates right? So here it is! 4 drabbles in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

**4\. Pineapple**

At dinner, after Tsuna and co. had the main course, the servers served the dessert to everyone. When Mukuro got his, he was very disappointed and furious. Why? Because the dessert was a fruit called 'pineapple'.

"Kufufu, what is this?" Mukuro asked as he pointed to the plate in front of him.

"It's a dessert, of course." Tsuna replied while eating it.

"I am not eating it." Mukuro pushed his plate away from him.

"Hn. This is a good revenge." Hibari spoke up with amusement in his voice as he took a bite on the fruit. Mukuro's eye twitched. He picked a piece of pineapple and threw it at the prefect. It hit him dead on his face. Hibari grabbed a whole pineapple and threw it at the illusionist. After that, everyone, except Tsuna, started throwing everything at each other and thus, the great food war started from a fruit namely 'pineapple'.

* * *

**Words Count: 152**

**This is a pretty short one but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Please REVIEW~**


	5. Teachings

**This is once again a fast update. I wanted to wait actually but I can't stop myself from updating this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**5\. Teachings**

When Lambo got back from school, he asked Tsuna to help him do his math homework. Tsuna wasn't really good with math so he asked Gokudera.

"Hayato, could you help Lambo with his math homework?"

"Of course, Juudaime! I'll definitely get the stupid cow's homework done in no time!" Gokudera bowed before facing Lambo with determination. "Come on, stupid cow! I'll teach you how to do it!"

Tsuna sent a pity face to Lambo and waved him good luck while Lambo was crying anime tears. They went to Gokudera's office. Lambo brought out his notebook and showed the homework to Gokudera who was now wearing glasses. He thought about it for a bit.

"Hm…this question you need to divide x with 34 and then multiple with square root…" Gokudera started and Lambo already muted him off because he didn't even understand from the beginning. "Oi! Pay attention!"

"I can't understand you a single thing you said, stupidera!" Lambo shouted back. Then he heard someone came in the office.

"Then shall I be the one who will teach you?" Both Gokudera and Lambo turned to the voice at the door. Lambo stiffened when he saw a tall man, wearing a black suit and a fedora with green chameleon , holding a gun. Reborn.

"N-no! I-it's alright, Reborn! I t-totally understood Hayato-nii!" Lambo frantically denied the offer from the hitman. Reborn smirked in amusement and left. _'Now I need to listen to stupidera's complicate explanations…I jinxed myself…' _Lambo cried inwardly.

* * *

**Words Count: 249**

**And...there it is! I hope you enjoy this one! PLEASE REVIEW~ Reviews are my life and my happiness...along with Anime and Manga.**


	6. Identical

**Hi again, minna! I don't know what to say here for except for PLEASE ENJOY! And...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**6\. Identical**

Basil knocked on the door of Tsuna's office and went in when he heard 'come in'.

"Oh, Basil, it's been a while, how have you been?" Tsuna asked with a warm smile.

"I'm good, Sawada-dono and what about you?" Basil asked back.

"I'm fine as well, so what brings you here?"

"Fuuta-dono asked me to tell you that he'll come here to visit you." Basil informed.

"And why didn't he tell me himself?" Tsuna inquired as he raised his eyebrow.

"He believes that you're busy with being a boss and didn't want to disturb you." Basil replied.

"I see…speaking of which, are you and Fuuta related in someway?" Tsuna asked out of his curiosity Basil tilted his head in confusion.

"We aren't, Sawada-dono, why do you think that?"

"No, it's just that…you two looked so identical that I thought you were brothers."

* * *

**Words Count: 142**

**And there it is. Some of my friends asked me if Fuuta and Basil are brothers because they're look alike so I came up with this idea. Please REVIEW~**


	7. Ghost

**Another fast update! Yay! Haha! Happy New Year for those Thai people out there~ Thank you for those who review/favorite/follow this and other stories I wrote! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!  
**

* * *

**7\. Ghost**

On one night, the electricity in the mansion was suddenly down and Lambo, who was eating his candies happily, panicked.

"WAHHH! Tsuna-nii! Hayato-nii!" Before he could continue yelling, he bumped into someone.

"What are you yelling around for?!" It was Gokudera who was pissed off because of the loud noise the younger guardian made. Lambo, ignoring Gokudera's shouts, hugged his leg tightly because of the fear. "Oi! I can't walk like this. Let me go."

"B-but…I'm scared of the darkness…some ghosts might appeared…" Lambo muttered shakily.

Gokudera scoffed. "There is no such thing as—"

"Kufufufu~" The wicked laughter echoed through the darkness of the hallway, causing Gokudera and Lambo to stiffly turned around only to see a face with blue and red eyes and a creepy smile poking out from the shadow.

"…GHOST!" After shouting at the top of their lungs, they fainted. Then someone sighed and turned on the lights.

"Mukuro, don't scare them like that." Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu~ It was worth it." Then Mukuro walked away like nothing happened. Tsuna turned to the fainted duo.

_'They are so easy to scare…' _

* * *

**Words Count: 184**

**I thought of this last night when I was lying on my bed, looking at the moon and when I look at the side of the room, it was dark and that reminds me of ghosts or spirits so this is the result ^_^ Anyway, please REVIEW~**


	8. Family

**Another drabble of Vongola Famiglia! I'm already wet because _someone _just had to splash me. Thankfully and luckily, my computer isn't wet. So, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**8\. Family**

Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome were having girls time and were talking about the boys in Vongola.

"Kyoko-chan! Who do you think is best for you?" Haru asked excitingly.

The orangenette giggled. "Who else but Tsu-kun? What about you, Haru-chan?"

"Well, um…Tsuna-san is very nice desu but Hayato-kun is cute when he's not making that grumpy face!" Haru raised her voice a bit at the end. "And what about I-pin-chan? Is it Tsuna-san or Lambo-kun?"

I-pin face blushed when Haru mentioned Lambo. "Tsuna-nii is like my brother to me and Lambo…uh…I…I think he's also cute but he acts like a small kid…although, I like Kyoya-san at some point…"

"Hahi! You mean Hibari-san desu?!" Haru exclaimed shockingly. I-pin nodded and turned to Chrome who was quiet the whole time.

"Chrome-san, I heard you were close with Tsuna-nii, Mukuro-san and Kyoya-san so who do you choose?" I-pin asked curiously.

"I can't choose…they are all important to me…Mukuro-sama gave me another chance to live, Bossu gave me a family I never had and Cloud-san helped me to hold on my own, I'm very grateful to them and they are my family, that's why I don't want to choose."

* * *

**Words Count: 195**

**This is not much of a humor but more of family fluff which I intended to do. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW~**


	9. UMA

**Hi, minna! Another drabble is up! I really hope you enjoyed the previous ones and this one too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**9\. UMA**

Tsuna was thinking about something when Gokudera came into the office.

"Is something wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss who suddenly looked up.

"No, nothing really. I was just wondering about something, that's all." Tsuna smiled at his right-hand man reassuringly.

"What is it about?"

"Well, how did Talbot survive after hundreds of years? He did say that he's Primo's friend." Tsuna stated. Gokudera put his hand on his chin.

"He might just saying that or…AH!"

"What is it, Hayato?"

"He's an UMA!" Gokudera exclaimed excitingly. Tsuna face-palmed.

"Hayato…"

* * *

**Words Count: 89**

**Thank you for those who review/favorite/follow! I really appreciate it.**


	10. Magenta

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I'm working on 'The Revealed Truth' so it's going pretty slow. So sorry. Anyway, let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it but I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**10\. Magenta**

Gokudera and G were arguing about G's hair color whether it's red or pink.

"Pink!

"Red!"

"Pink!"

"Red!"

That was when Tsuna came in. "What is going on in here?"

"Decimo! This brat here said that my hair is pink but in truth, it's red!" G pointed to Gokudera.

"I'm not a brat, you idiot! In fact, I'm as old as you are! Besides, your hair _is _pink!" Gokudera shouted back at his troublesome ancestor.

"It's freaking red! Are you color blind?!"

"It's clearly pink!"

"Enough." Tsuna said sternly, stopping both of the Storm Guardians. "If you don't know if it's pink or red, then it's magenta."

The two stared at Tsuna for a moment before lowered their heads. _'How can we be so stupid…?'_

* * *

**Words Count: 125**

**And to think Gokudera and G are the smart ones in Vongola. I hope you enjoy this one! **


	11. Hairstyle

**...I don't know what to say anymore...other than...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**11\. Hairstyle**

On one oh so peaceful day, Daemon Spade appeared in Mukuro's office while Mukuro was eating his precious chocolate cake happily. Mukuro stopped and glared at him.

"Kufufu~ What do you want, melon?" He asked annoyingly.

Daemon's eye twitched. "Nufufu~ What did you just call me, pineapple?"

"Kufufu~ It seems that you have a death wish to be mocking my hairstyle, stupid melon head." Mukuro said as his trident materialized in his hand.

"Nufufu~ That goes the same to you, idiotic pineapple head." Then Daemon also brought out his scythe and the two started fighting.

Tsuna, who just so happened to be passing Mukuro's office, barged in. "What are you two doing?" The illusionists froze on the spot.

"Kufufu~ This melon over here, called me pineapple." Mukuro pointed to Daemon accusingly.

"Nufufu~ And this pineapple here, called me melon." Daemon pointed to Mukuro. Tsuna snatched the scythe from Daemon and cut their sticking out hair, leaving no pineapple hairstyle.

"That will do and should you fight again, I'll cut your hair until you are completely bald." Tsuna threatened dangerously. Both Mukuro and Daemon gulped. They swore they'll never fight again after that threat because they loved their precious hair.

* * *

**Words Count: 192**

**I was thinking about Daemon when I came up with this. This one is completely random. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Trouble

**Heya guys! I'm so so sorry for my tardiness. My school just started and I cant really concentrate on the stories so it will be updating slower than usual. Well, let's get the story started!**

* * *

**12\. Trouble**

Tsuna and his guardians were sitting in the dining room, waiting for the meal. A moment later, the butlers served the food, but there was one problem, every plates they served have at least one fish.

Everyone turned to Lambo who dropped his fork and knife on the table with his jaw opened wide.

"Why is it that all the plates have fish in them?!" Lambo exclaimed as he glared at the foods.

Tsuna turned to one of the butlers. "Antonio, could you explain why all of the menu have fish included?"

"I sincerely apologize about this, Decimo. We don't have any meat because the Varia came here earlier and Master Xanxus took all the meat." Antonio explained as he bowed.

Tsuna and the others stared at him disbelievingly. Tsuna face palmed. "Those Varia caused us trouble again…"

* * *

**Words Count: 138**

**There you have it. I dont know how I got this, honestly but at least I updated it, right? So who cares where or how I got the idea. Please review! It means so much to me. :,)**


	13. Fangirls

**Hello again, everyone! I'm terribly sorry for an EXTREMELY late update! I got attracted by Kuroko no Basuke and plus with no ideas but here I am, with the new chapter of "Vongola Famiglia", I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nanodayo.**

* * *

**13\. Fangirls**

As a 14 years old Tsuna was doing his homework with his best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Lambo came into the room with I-Pin chasing him.

"Lambo! Give candy back!" I-Pin scolded in a broken Japanese. Lambo stuck his tongue out in response.

"The candy is Lambo-san's!"

"Lambo, don't run, you'll trip!" Tsuna warned the cow kid.

"I'n not going to trip, dame-Tsu—" As in queue, Lambo tripped on his own foot and fell. The 10 years bazooka came out of his afro hair and headed to the brunet.

"Juudaime, watch out!" Gokudera shouted but it was too late, Tsuna was already been shot. The pink smoke appeared from the bazooka. When the smoke cleared, a young man with spiky brown hair wearing a black suit appeared while panting and sweating, as if he had been running or something.

"Juudaime?" The bomber stared at his now 24 years old boss.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto did the same.

"So, Lambo did it again, huh? Well, I think he saved me this time but I'm worried for my younger self…" The older Tsuna stated.

This alerted Gokudera, worrying about his boss from this time. "What's wrong, Juudaime? Was there a battle going on in your time when the stupid cow sent the younger you to your time?!" Yamamoto face got serious.

The brunet shook his head. "It's not that, it's something that is worse than a battle…"

Gokudera paled as he realized what was going on while Yamamoto remained clueless.

-10 years later—

The 14 years old Tsuna was running away from a huge group of women who were chasing him around the town while shouting 'He's so cute!', 'Let's dress him up!' and 'He looks like Vongola Decimo but with cuter face!'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS MY FUTURE SELF DOING?!"

* * *

**Words Count: 299**

**So? What do you think of the new chapter? Please leave a REVIEW! My happiness depends on that, anime/manga and basketball :)**


	14. Chocolate Cake Thief

**Hey there, long time no see! I'm glad to be back with a new chapter of Vongola Famiglia! I have a 1 month holiday so I'll have plenty of time writing and do other things. I hope you'll enjoy today's chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**14\. Chocolate Cake Thief**

Mukuro and Chrome usually get some chocolates from the kitchen every morning due to their love for chocolates, but lately, someone was stealing their precious chocolate cakes and the duo were not happy with it so they decided to stay up late at night and discover the chocolate cake thief. The illusionists hid behind the mist they created and got near the kitchen.

"Mukuro-sama, someone is coming." The purple haired girl said when she sensed someone nearby.

"Kufufu~ Keep an eye on that person, he might be the one we're looking for." Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes. Chrome nodded. After a few seconds, they saw a dark figure coming towards the kitchen. Mukuro and Chrome readied their weapons. When the target came closer, they could see a blonde spiky hair...which was awfully familiar. The illusionists were shocked when they realized who that was.

Vongola Primo, aka. Giotto.

Mukuro and Chrome regained their composure and reappeared before the blonde could get to the kitchen. The blonde was startled at the sudden appearance of the two.

"Kufufu~ Primo-san…what do you think you're doing?" Mukuro asked darkly.

"U-uhh…" Giotto was unable to speak.

"Even if you're Vongola Primo, I won't forgive you for stealing our chocolate cakes." Chrome, for once, was being creepy. Giotto was now shivering. Two Daemons were targeting him. He slowly stepped back before breaking into a run with the two angered illusionists hot on his tail.

"G.! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS NO ONE GUARDING THE KITCHEN!" Giotto yelled while running.

**-Somewhere in the spirit realm-**

The red haired Storm Guardian snickered. "That's what he gets for calling me 'Pink octopus'."

* * *

**Words Count: 273**

**And there it is~ Chapter 14 :) I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review~~~~**


	15. Free!

**Hi again for the second time for today~ I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story! So please, do enjoy this one too~**

**Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO IT?! NO! I DON'T OWN KHR! HAPPY?! *cries***

* * *

**15\. Free!**

After many hours of doing the hellish paperwork, Giotto decided to sneak and watch some anime. He searched through the list and decided to watch 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'. After watching several episodes of it, he suddenly looked determined and walked out of his office. As he walked through the hallway, he saw the red haired guardian walking towards him, although G. didn't notice the blonde. But when he did, he growled.

"Oi, Giotto, what the hell are you doing? You should be finish your damn paperwork!" G. shouted.

"Come on, G.! You can't lock me up in that room all the time!" Giotto complained pathetically.

"I can until you finish those paperwork!" The storm guardian argued back.

"But G.! Why can't I be free like Haruka?! I'm also human so I need to be free!" The blonde wailed.

"What the hell are you talking about, Giotto?! Who in the world is Haruka?! And you're not going to be free until you finish those paperwork! Every. One. Of. Them. Now get to work, you idiot of a boss!" G. yelled furiously as he threw Giotto back in his office and slammed the door shut.

"I don't know why I'm working for that childish idiot…" He mumbled before walking away, ignoring the cries behind the door.

* * *

**Words Count: 215**

**FINISHED! Ah, this chapter referred to the anime 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club' which I'm currently watching. I was so sad when i watched the last episode TwT Anyone's a fan of 'Free!'? (Just some random question) Well anyway, Thank you for reading! Special thanks to those who Review/Favorite/Follow my stories! Please review~**


	16. Alcohol Challenge

**Hi again! This is a pretty fast update, don't you think? I'm happy too! I've noticed that this one have been used by many stories now but I changed it a bit so it won't be exactly the same as the others. I'm gonna stop talking now and start the drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I own KHR! (in my dreams)**

* * *

**16\. Alcohol Challenge**

On one peaceful afternoon, as Tsuna and his guardians were talking to each other, Lambo came up with an idea.

"Hey, Tsuna-nii, how about a wine contest to see who can handle alcohol the best?" The teen asked with interest.

"That sounds pretty interesting…but aren't you too young for alcohol stuffs? And I also don't drink alcohol…" The brunet reasoned.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi, are you afraid of losing?" Mukuro challenged with his usual creepy laugh. Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"I believe I didn't say anything about afraid of losing."

"Well then, shall we? Just you and me." The illusionist smirked.

"You're on, Mukuro." Tsuna accepted the challenge with a confident smile on his face. The other guardians were getting excited about this alcohol challenge and told the butlers to bring them wine bottles and glasses.

Mukuro was known to have high tolerance for alcohol but no one knew about Tsuna since he never drank any alcohol stuffs.

Then they started. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo cheered for Tsuna while Ryohei and Chrome cheered for Mukuro. Hibari cheered for no one, of course. When they got to 25th glass, Mukuro started to feel dizzy and when they reached the 30th glass, Mukuro collapsed with his face reddened while Tsuna was still perfectly in shape without any signs of dizziness or being drunk.

When he saw that Mukuro already collapsed, he stopped drinking as his guardians were giving him surprised looks, even Hibari. For someone who had never drank alcohol, Tsuna had really high tolerance for them.

"J-Juudaime…how many glasses can you drink?" Gokudera asked his boss. The others were curious as well.

"Honestly, Hayato…I'm not sure myself." Tsuna replied with a sheepish grin. They all jaw dropped, except for Mukuro who was still unconscious. After that challenge, the guardians were sure that NOTHING could make their boss drunk.

* * *

**Words Count: 305**

**And done! I would love to hear what you think about this so please REVIEW~ and I'll give you cookies (NOM NOM) Everyone likes cookies, right? Haha okay, see you guys next time! Bye~**


	17. Jellyfish

**Hi again! This chapter is from my own experience so please enjoy this new chapter~ :3**

* * *

**17\. Jellyfish**

When the Vongola finally have holiday, Tsuna brought everyone to the beach to enjoy themselves for a day. Gokudera went to observe if there was any UMA in sight. Yamamoto swam in the sea with Lambo. Ryohei was building a sandcastle with Kyoko and Haru. Mukuro was scaring the men who tried to flirt with Chrome away. Hibari was taking a nap under the tree with Hibird sleeping on his head. Tsuna sat on the beach, watching his family enjoy themselves.

Lambo was swimming around but then he felt something touched his leg and it stung. The teen yelped out in pain as Yamamoto helped him get on the shore. Tsuna ran to the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"He got stung by a jellyfish, luckily, it's not a deadly poison one." Yamamoto replied as he washed the poison away with a clean water. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"I'm glad…" Then he turned to Lambo. "Lambo, are you alright?"

Lambo cried loudly as he sobbed to Tsuna. "Tsuna-nii! I hate jellyfish! It hurts!"

Tsuna sweat dropped for a moment before patting the teen's head. "Don't worry, Lambo, it will only hurt for awhile and it will be gone."

The lightning guardian nodded. "Thanks, Tsuna-nii, but I still hate jellyfish…"

* * *

**Done~ Well, I got stung by a jellyfish when I was around 3 or 4 and it hurts a lot and I'm scared of them ever since, but they are delicious, can't deny that one :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Please REVIEW~**


	18. Amusement Park

**Hi! Cielo is back! Yay~ It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm happy that I'll be uploading again! The school is too boring, ya know, so I spent my class time thinking about what should I write or draw. Yes, I draw, but not really good though. Anyway, let's not waste time and start with the next drabble! **

* * *

The Vongola decided to go to the amusement park one day to spend their time together. Gokudera insisted Tsuna to go on the rollercoaster with him.

"Juudaime! Let's ride the rollercoaster! I read that it's the biggest rollercoaster in the world!" Gokudera explained excitingly. Tsuna sweat dropped but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright…" Then they got on the ride, but something unexpected happened. A pink smoke appeared on the empty seat next to Gokudera. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very familiar messy green haired teen with green eyes who blinked in confusion.

"Where is ore-sama?" The first generation Vongola Lightning Guardian, Lampo, asked as he looked around. Gokudera growled.

"Um…you're on a rollercoaster…" Tsuna answered nervously, knowing how much the ride would scare the poor teen. Lampo stared at him.

"A what?" Before Tsuna could explain, the ride was already moving. Lampo panicked.

"You'll see soon enough, but you would better hold on though." Gokudera smirked at the teen.

"Why—?" As Lampo was finishing his question, the rollercoaster went down the rail. Lampo, being unprepared for this, screamed at the top of his lungs as he grabbed at the metal rail in front of him as if his life was depended on it. "WAHHHHH! MAKE THIS STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS THING, OR ELSE I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

"Sorry! We cannot stop it until we finish the ride!" Gokudera shouted back as he smirked amusingly. Lampo gaped as he cried even louder than a small kid dropping his ice-cream.

"GOD HELP ME!"

**-Past-**

"Achoo!" The certain priest sneezed. Giotto raised his eyebrow.

"Knuckle, did you catch a cold?"

"I don't know…" Knuckle replied as he rubbed his nose.

**-Present-**

After riding the ride, Lampo laid flat on the floor as his spirit was coming out of his mouth. Tsuna smiled at Gokudera.

"That was really fun, thanks, Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes sparkled as he grinned happily. "Anything for Juudaime!"

Without anyone noticing, Lampo disappeared into the pink smoke.

**-Past-**

When Giotto saw Lampo appeared out of nowhere, lying down on the floor, he sighed.

"What did Decimo's Famiglia do to you?" He asked.

"Amusement parks…are…terrifying…" Lampo muttered.

_'Amusement park? What?' _The blonde thought confusingly. Amusement parks shouldn't be terrifying….right?

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? I hope this satisfy you all even if it's only a bit. I know the last chapters are crappy, but I'll try to improve it again. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this. THANK YOU FOR REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY.**


	19. Exercise

**Hello again, everyone. Noticed that I changed my name? ;) Now I'm Arashi! My former name is Tempesta Del Cielo for those who don't know. It's been awhile since I last update any of my stories, hasn't it? Well, belated Happy New Year 2015! Kuroko no Basuke Season 3 is finally out. Who watched the first episode already? It was awesome! Now I'm pretty much addicted to Code Breaker. The anime is a lot shorter than the manga, so I suggest you read it. My favourite character is Yuuki Tenpouin, he's so awesome and cute! (My profile pic). Enough for the brag, I'll continue it on the next chapter (xD), so enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

* * *

**19\. Exercise**

As Tsuna was sleeping peacefully in his bed, he was woken up by the knocks on his door. The brunette glanced at the clock beside the bed. 5:30 am. He growled. "…What does anyone want at this hour…?"

Tsuna opened the door and saw the certain boxer, who was grinning. "Onii-san…? Why did you wake me up this early?"

"Sawada! Let's go for an EXTREME exercise!" Ryohei shouted.

"Onii-san…I don't think—" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him away for a run. 3 hours later, they finally finished with the exercise. At breakfast, the guardians were having a food fight as usual. Tsuna didn't even bother to stop them, he was too tired and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. Then a pineapple hit his head, knocking him out on the floor. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when they heard a thud and looked at the now empty seat.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called out as they walked to the seat and saw Tsuna lying on the floor. The bomber panicked as he checked if the brunette was alright, until he heard soft snores.

"Um…I think Tsuna's asleep…" Yamamoto stated.

"Kufufu~ And who made my dear Tsunayoshi this tired?" Mukuro asked eerily.

"Sawada and I EXTREMELY had an EXTREME exercise in the morning!" Ryohei declared loudly.

Gokudera paled. "At what time?"

"EXTREMELY 5:30 am!"

Gokudera gritted his teeth. "For how long…?"

"Hm…around EXTREMELY 3 hours!"

"That's no surprise why Juudaime collapsed, you stupid lawn-head!" The bomber snapped. "Who the hell wakes up at 5:30 in the freaking morning and does a 3 hours exercise?!"

"Maa, maa…calm down, Gokudera. We should bring Tsuna to bed first." Yamamoto suggested. Gokudera growled.

"Fine, but I'll deal with you later, turf-top."

* * *

**Word Counts: 298**

**How was it? Good or Bad, Great or Sucks. Please do tell~ I'll be waiting! Love you all! Don't forget to leave a review for me to read~ Please~ *puppy eyes* **


	20. A Day Off

HI AGAIN! pretty quick huh? but i have to cut off the Author's note for now, quite busy so, i'll go straight to the chapter.

* * *

**20\. A Day Off**

Tsuna, Dino and Enma decided to sneak away from their hellish paperwork and spend time together at the beach. Tsuna sat down and leaned on a tree and sighed in relief.

"It was a good idea to escape from those paperwork…" Tsuna said while relaxing under the shade. Dino, who was building a sand castle, grinned.

"I know right! Romario told me to finish them…"

"And Adelheid threatened me that she would strangle me to death if I don't finish them…" Enma smiled nervously. Tsuna and Dino laughed.

"Poor you, Enma!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I really do pity you."

"I agree with Tsuna." Dino said. Then he realized something. "Where's Enzo…?"

The other two mafia boss paled. Just then, something popped out of the sea. "Dino! How did you drop Enzo in the water?!" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know!" The blonde shouted. The giant turtle, Enzo, roared as he approached the beach. "Run!"

"God, help me!" Enma shouted as he ran with the others.

"AHHHH! Seriously! How did it turn out like this?!" Tsuna cried.

* * *

**Word Counts: 174**

**Done, Got to cut this part off too. Please Review and tell me what you think ^^ Thank you~**


	21. (Late) Christmas Special

**Hello again everyone :D It's been a while, no? I'm sorry for the very late update. I didn't have any motivation in writing KHR fanfics, but now I do, so let's enjoy this new chapter ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, dattebayo!**

* * *

**21\. (Late) Christmas Special**

Tsuna gazed at the field covered with snow where Lambo and I-Pin were playing. He smiled fondly. He remembered the time when he and his friends played in the snow at school in Namimori. He looked at the watch. 12:07 pm. He decided to go to the field.

"Lambo, I-Pin, it's time for—" Before the brunette could finish his sentence, a snowball hit his face. Lambo laughed.

"Lambo! It's not very nice to laugh!" The Chinese girl scolded. Tsuna stayed quiet before smirking.

"So Lambo…you want to do things this way, huh?" He said as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back at Lambo who gaped. I-Pin snickered. The lightning guardian glared. He then threw a snowball at I-Pin, and the snowball fight started.

"Juudaime! I've—!" Then a snowball hit Gokudera's face.

"Oops, sorry, Hayato!" Tsuna shouted. The bomber then joined in.

After awhile, Yamamoto came. "Wow, I didn't know that we were having a snow fight, I'll join too!"

"This is like when we were younger, isn't it, Hayato?" The swordsman grinned.

"Shut up, sword-freak and just throw the freaking snowballs!" Gokudera shouted.

"EXTREME SNOW FIGHT!" Ryohei ran to the 'battlefield' and started to EXTREMELY throw an EXTREMELY big snowball. Unfortunately, it hit Gokudera and he fell to the ground.

"That was too big, idiot!" The silverette shouted as he got up.

"Maa maa, Hayato, today's Christmas and let's have fun." Yamamoto said with a big grin on his face.

"Tch. As long as Juudaime is happy."

"An EXTREME Sawada addiction!" Ryohei yelled.

.

.

.

"…Huh?" Tsuna and Gokudera said in unison. Yamamoto laughed nervously. Lambo and I-Pin stared at Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii's a uke!" The teens shouted. Tsuna cheeks turned bright red.

"W-what?! Lambo, I-Pin, where did you hear that word?!" He panicked. He couldn't believe Lambo and I-Pin called him that.

"Oi! Brats! Don't call juudaime—!" Gokudera was cut off by Lambo.

"And Baka-dera is the seme!" He shouted. The storm guardian jaw dropped and blushed furiously.

"Come here, you damn cow! You're so dead!" He yelled as he ran after the laughing Lambo. While the storm and the lightning were at it, Tsuna went to I-Pin and grabbed her shoulders.

"I-Pin, tell me, where did you get that word." The brunette asked sternly. The Chinese girl put her finger on her chin and hummed.

"Ah, we were walking pass the infirmary and heard Doctor Shamal saying something about Uke and Seme. We were curious so we searched it on the internet." She stopped talking when she felt a murderous aura from her nii-chan.

"Kyoya. Get that damn perverted doctor here." Tsuna ordered when he sensed Hibari nearby. The certain prefect was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hn. Herbivore, you have no right to—" Hibari stopped as he saw his boss' blazing orange eyes staring straight at him, as if he was looking into his soul.

"Hibari Kyoya. I will not repeat myself."

Hibari shivered. He immediately obeyed the 'carnivore' and went inside to get the certain pervert. The other guardians present felt pity for the doctor.

No one and I mean NO ONE anger Vongola Decimo and get pass his wrath.

* * *

**Words Count: 531**

**That was long, longer than most of them, right? I'm glad :3 'Nyways, please REVIEW~~~~~ (Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites/follows)**


End file.
